


Conviction

by RaphSieg007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Kissing In A Car, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphSieg007/pseuds/RaphSieg007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked away, sighing. "I am not losing my brother again."</p><p>Castiel could hear the conviction in the younger Winchester's voice, and it gave him a slight sense of peace to know that Sam wasn't going to give up on his brother. He never had done, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what could have happened while Sam and Cas were in the car waiting for Bobby to open the gate to Heaven in 10x17.
> 
> I apologise in advance for any errors - I have no beta, so it's left to me to proof-read.
> 
> Crappy title is crappy. If anyone has any better suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!

Sam shook a little as he watched the angel patrolling the gate. He hoped that Bobby hadn't been caught and sent back to his Heaven yet; Metatron was their only hope of getting the Mark of Cain off Dean's arm, and along with that, Bobby was the only one who could help open the door to Heaven. If he got caught, their plan to break Metatron out of Heaven's jail would go straight down the drain. But, of course, Sam thought, that wouldn't happen. How could it?

A voice startled Sam out of his thoughts. "Are you sure he can handle it?"

Sam turned to the angel, a look of worried confidence on his face. "He's Bobby." Castiel quirked his head, as if waiting for an elaboration. "He can handle anything," Sam added. He looked at Castiel for another couple of seconds before turning away to continue his observation on the patrolling angel outside. He could feel that Castiel was still looking at him, but he said nothing, preferring the silence of the night.

"Sam," Castiel began with a note of condescension in his voice. "Are you confident in your decision that not telling Dean what we're doing is the right thing to do?"

Any kind of good mood Sam had been in up until this point simply evaporated, and he turned back to the angel. "I told you, Cas: he's given up!" he snapped. "He'd just tell us not to bother, and you know I can't just sit around and do nothing when there is something to be done." He kind of regretted snapping at the angel like that, but he refused to go back on his point. He looked away, sighing. "I am not losing my brother again."

Castiel could hear the conviction in the younger Winchester's voice, and it gave him a slight sense of peace to know that Sam wasn't going to give up on his brother. He never had done, after all, so he wasn't likely to now. Castiel let the subject drop, not wanting to push Sam any further. Being snapped at once was enough for one evening, he decided.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy warmth on his shoulder. Looking down in confusion, he saw that that heavy warmth was Sam's head. The hunter had leant over the space between the seats and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, although Castiel couldn't figure out why.

For a few moments, Castiel simply stared, not knowing what to do in this situation. A little hesitantly - affectionate touches were not his forte, after all - he reached over with his left hand and gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. He found that he rather enjoyed the feeling of the soft strands slipping through his fingers.

Sam lifted his head up and looked at Castiel, his face mere centimetres away from the angel's. Even in the dark of the night, Castiel's eyes shone a brilliant blue, and for a moment Sam felt like he was entranced. His gaze travelled down to the angel's lips, dry and rough from lack of use.

Before he knew it, he'd leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips - a move that earned him a startled expression from the angel.

Pulling back, Sam brought a hand up to his mouth in shock. "I-- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have--"

Castiel cut him off with a single word. "Sam..." Sam looked at him and was surprised to see that Castiel was smiling. "It's OK," Castiel continued, reaching out to gently grasp Sam's shirt. With that, he pulled Sam closer and pressed their lips together again, this time lingering.

It was as if a switch had been flipped inside Sam; he pulled the angel out of his seat and onto his lap, still managing to keep their kiss going. One of his hands anchored itself to Castiel's waist whilst the other ran up inside the angel's thick trenchcoat and along the ridges of his spine.

There was a certain level of inexperience in the way Castiel kissed; despite how long he'd been observing humanity and their many ways of showing affection or attraction, he had only ever tried any of them himself twice - first with Meg, and then with April.

This was nothing like either of those times.

His experience with Meg had merely been a curiosity brought on by the pizza man, and his experience with April was partly gentle affection (at least from his side of it) and partly gratitude towards her for taking him in the way she had. With Sam, however, it was a lingering attraction that both of them had more than likely been harbouring for quite some time.

Sam, on the other hand, was no stranger to the different types of kisses, even if he didn't apply this knowledge nearly as often as Dean did, and he was using this to his advantage. His mouth left Castiel's and travelled down to his neck, nipping and sucking at different spots in order to garner a reaction.

He'd just managed to find a spot that drove the angel wild when there was a sudden noise from outside the car. Both of them reluctantly pulled away from each other and turned to look. The sandpit where the door was located was now glowing, and the patrolling angel was staring at it in shock, looking like he was about to make a dash over to see why the door was opening.

"I think that's our cue, Cas," Sam pointed out.

Castiel nodded and moved to get off Sam's lap, but then he stopped, leaning in close to Sam's ear. "We'll continue this later," he whispered. He opened the car door and got out.

Sam ran his tongue along his lips and smiled. 

"Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are eagerly welcomed should you feel that the fic is good enough to warrant one. :)
> 
> come and stalk me on tumblr!  
> http://raphlee007.tumblr.com/


End file.
